Gelato Dreams
by SizzlinMama
Summary: A tough hunt, a sultry motel room, a container of orange mandarin gelato, Sam and Dean.  Wincest!


**Gelato Dreams**

_Disclaimer: The angels don't belong to me. __But oh if they did..._

The hunt had been a particularly hard one on both of the boys, more so on Dean however, who was now laying face down on one of the beds in the motel room.

The air conditioner in the room was not working, making the room sultry, hot, sticky and full of humidity. Dean was only in his boxers, Sam was still fully dressed and sweating.

"Keep still Dean" Sam said patiently as he tried to clean the wound on Dean's back, before applying the cream. "I'm trying Sammy, but it hurts like hell" Dean said as he turned his head slightly to look up at Sam.

Sam stood up from the edge of the bed and knelt down close to Dean's face, leaning in and kissing him. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm trying to be as gentle as I can, just give me a few more minutes kay?" Sam asked, as he looked into the eyes of the man he adored. "Okay, can I get one more kiss?" Dean smiled hopefully and pursued those full lips of his. Sam gladly complied, lightly pulling Dean's lower lip between his teeth and sucking gently, before moving back to finish his work.

Sam felt the change in Dean's breathing. Despite the pain and Sam's working on his back, he'd fallen asleep. Sam finished doing what needed to be done and applied the bandage over Dean's wound. He looked down at his older brother with love. "Sleep well Deanie, I'll see you in the morning" Sam whispered as he bent over and kissed Dean's back.

Since Dean was asleep, Sam decided to make a run and get some supplies in. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and locked the door behind him.

Twenty-four hour shopping was a great invention and it fit perfectly into Sam's timetable tonight. He gathered the things he knew they needed and was making his way to the check-out line, when he saw the freezer area and decided to pick up a treat for Dean. Dean loved orange mandarin gelato and Sam grabbed a container for him.

When he got back to the room, Dean was still asleep. Sam put away the supplies, took a quick shower and climbed naked into the extra bed in the room. Usually they shared, even if there were two beds in the room, but with Dean's injury, he didn't want to disturb him anymore than needed.

It seemed like his head had only touched the pillow, when he strongly sensed he was being stared at. He opened his eyes and saw Dean kneeling beside his bed, smiling crookedly at him. "Dean, what the...are you alright?" Sam asked in concern as he sat up.

"Thanks for the gelato Sammy. I sure lucked out when I got you as my brother" Dean said fondly, as he tweaked Sam's nose. "Um...Sam...Mr. Rabbit and I were lonesome, can we come and visit?" Dean questioned smiling, eyebrows raised. The guys had named their favourite purple vibrator, Mr. Rabbit. Dean held up Mr. Rabbit and a bottle of lube, waiting expectantly for Sam's reply. "You crazy goof, what about your back?" Sam was saying, as he pulled back the sheet and a naked Dean crawled in.

Dean wiggled in close to Sam, causing Sam to catch his breath at Dean's touch.

Dean leaned back slightly and put Mr. Rabbit and the lube on the night table and then took Sam's face between his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. As he sought entrance to Sam's mouth with his tongue, he felt Sam tremble against him. Sam tasted the orange mandarin gelato still on Dean. Dean ran his tongue over Sam's lips and teeth and tickled the inside of his mouth. Sam returned the favour, and made his way to Dean's jaw and neck, gently pulling the skin between his teeth, loving the feel of the responses coming from Dean.

Before Dean reached over for the lube, he licked Sam's dimple, the one he so loved, quite thoroughly, to both the boys enjoyment. As Dean then squeezed out a generous amount of the lube onto Sam's lower belly he also applied it to his own groin area and all over Mr. Rabbit. As Dean slowly licked his fingers, he heard Sam's groan, as Sam reached down to touch himself.

"_Sam, no, let me do that for you" _Dean insisted, as he turned on the vibrator. He took some of the lube from Sam's belly and ran it up to his nipples, encircling them both with his thumb and forefinger. Sam was writhing against Dean's touch. "Love ya Sammy" Dean whispered to him, as he bent down and took one of Sam's orbs into his mouth, sucking intently, while applying the vibrator to the other. Sam pulled Dean's head closer to his chest, begging him to continue, as he felt Dean's other hand moving downward.

Dean expertly moved the lube around Sam's lower belly and into his pubic region, following up with Sam's shaft and scrotum. Sam was beside himself under Dean's touch, his breathing becoming more laboured.

"Oh God...Dean" Sam panted, as Dean moved to mount him, before Sam became fully hardened.

Dean, much to Sam's delight, was very talented in the multi-tasking department. As he continued to rub against Sam, the lube heating up between their bodies, Dean's mouth and the vibrator he was using, continued their loving assault on Sam.

_Sam was the lucky beneficiary of some serious triple delight!_

Dean felt Sam steadily harden beneath him and very slowly moved to roll off Sam. "Dean...no...please...don't stop" Sam pleaded as he reached out to try and stop Dean. "Trust me Sam, okay baby" Dean spoke, as he gazed into his lover's eyes.

Sam was making small mewling sounds. Dean lowered the vibrator to the bottom of Sam's shaft and very slowly began to trace the length of it up and down and back again. He knew what his little brother loved and this was certainly in the top ten.

Sam was twisting under the motion, as Dean continued to re-trace the pattern. He spent some extra time at Sam's tip, right over the slit, feeling the throbbing through the vibrations.

Sam's whole body began to shake, as he came in a shuddering mass of pleasure. "Dean" he cried out as tears slipped from between his clenched eyes. Dean turned off the vibrator and held Sam's still throbbing penis in one hand, tenderly rubbing it, as he leaned in to kiss a quivering Sam.

As Sam's breathing eventually began to return to somewhat normal, he pulled Dean into an embrace, planting kisses all over Dean's face. "I love you Dean, love, love, love you!" Sam was singing to Dean, who was enjoying the nuzzling and _after time_ feel.

"Dean, it's your turn now" Sam murmured into Dean's ear, as he felt Dean's hardness against him. "No Sam, this was for you tonight, next time okay. I'll take care of myself this time" Dean said quietly.

"No way guy" Sam asserted as he swung one long leg over Dean's body, effectively trapping Dean closer to him. As Sam lowered his hand to touch Dean, and as Dean was almost at the edge, it wasn't going to take much for him to come. Sam running his thumb over Dean's slit was his undoing. Dean came hard against Sam, fluid, white and hot, splashed over Sam's hand and both the boys.

Sam gently continued to rub the hyper-sensitive area, coaxing the aftershocks from a panting Dean. Sam looked down at Dean and raised his semen covered hand to Dean's cheek, to steady him and to kiss him, warm and tenderly. He then leaned over and gently licked away the residue of his handprint from Dean's cheek. "Sam" Dean moaned against him, as he pulled Sam in for a kiss and tasted himself on Sam's lips.

They continued kissing and petting each other for a long time, their bodies tightly entwined, murmuring words of endearment, letting sleep come for them, secure and contented in each other's embrace.

_Author's Note: A little Summertime enjoyment on a hot evening._


End file.
